Sophia Anne Black
by Lalalawhatever
Summary: This is the story of Renesmee and Jacob's daughter: Sophie. See the hectic life of this sarcastic and Jell-O obsessed 16 year old werewolf. Also find out how Seth becomes a big part of her life. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my story. (: This is the story about Sophia Anne Black, the daughter of Renesmee and Jacob Black. It's just going to be a simple story following the life of a typical 16 year old's life. I mean, it will be as typical as a werewolf's life can be. In this story I plan to stay away from all of the vampire drama like the Volturi and such. I just don't like that :x I plan to focus more on the werewolves, sorry for all of you Team Edward gals! Please as you read along, don't forget to review. Reviews are very much appreciated and will help me write the story. I don't mind constructive criticism or reading through long reviews at all. (; So enjoy the story!**

I was on the ground gripping my poor ribs hopelessly. My throat was burning, tears were streaming down my face, and my Jell-O was spilled all over the ground. I just could NOT stop laughing! The tears and giggles slowed down enough so I could sit up and see Seth and Leah's reaction. Seth was already outside helping the poor little kids. I stopped laughing and wiped my face feeling a little guilty that I was in here laughing like an evil person and Seth was out there helping them like the goodie two-shoes he was. Although, I didn't feel too bad. Leah was on the ground next to me laughing her ass off too!

I had come into the little store just a couple of minutes ago to pick up a couple of groceries for mom. I of course had brought along some Jell-O because that is my favorite food, I was hardly without it. Seth was working, behind the counter, and Leah was standing on the other side arguing with him. Of course it was the typical brother and sister argument over who was going to work what shift. This store was owned by Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother. Seth and Leah worked there a lot as a way to earn extra money.

Seth immediately stopped the argument when he saw me and greeted me. Leah whirled around and squealed when she saw me. Leah and I were best friends being the only two female werewolves. I don't know why but Leah always got excited to see me, especially when Seth was around. So we started getting this conversation until we were interrupted by a school bus stopping on the street in front of the shop.

The kids started getting off the bus. Kids were filled up on the stairs and the kid on the top steps decided he was going to push the kid in front of him. The little boy fell and created a huge domino effect of kids falling on top of each other. That itself was VERY funny! What topped it off though was that the last kid screamed, "GET OFF YOU'RE WAY TOO FATTY!" That was what sent Leah and I off on the giggling fit.

Leah got up and went outside to help Seth with the little kids. Everyone was okay, just the last one got a scraped elbow. They walked back and once they got inside, they both let out a couple more laughs.

"Okay, I got to admit that was pretty funny!" Seth exclaimed with a big grin on his face. I laughed a little with him.

"Pretty funny? Dude, that was hilarious! I feel bad for laughing instead of helping out though," I explained straightening myself out a little. Seth offered me a hand up and I accepted it. I looked down at my Jell-O and frowned.

"Damn, that was the last of my purple Jell-O," I muttered slightly irritated. Leah snorted at me and handed me a little broom and dust pan. After refusing Seth's offers to let him clean up I started sweeping up the poor Jell-O.

"Aw poor Sophie," Leah teased me patting my shoulder, "I'd love to stick around to see you mourn over your Jell-O but Quentin will be home soon so I must get going!"

Quentin is Leah's fiancee. Just last month he proposed, Leah still isn't over it either.

"I see how it is Leah. Choosing Quentin over me once again!" I muttered acting very hurt. She tried to give me a hug but I bit her extended arm.

Leah rubbed her arm and muttered, "Oh you baby, you know I love you! Buh-bye Seth! Buh-bye Sophia!"

I waved and glared at her, she knows I hate it when people call me Sophia instead of Sophie. Seth let out a little laugh and took the broom and dust pan I handed out to him.

"I wish I would have bitten her harder!" I muttered. She was right, I really was mourning over my Jell-O. I went around the store and grabbed the groceries my mom needed and came back to Seth at the cash register.

"Are you guys throwing some kind of party?" Seth asked bagging up the fifth bag of chips.

"The little brothers are having some kind of party at school," I explained rolling my eyes at the word brothers, "Mom and dad volunteered to bring the food for it."

"What kind of party are they having?" Seth asked with a little confused. I could tell he was trying to think of a holiday coming up, I did the same when I was told about it.

"It's a celebration for the whole class getting good grades," I explained, "Josh didn't have good grades so he convinced mom and dad to bring food so that the teacher would excuse his bad grades."

Seth laughed, which sounded a little like a bark, "That's funny. Does your mom and dad know?"

"Oh yeah. Once Josh told me, I told them. They said they would still do it though so then Josh wouldn't get bullied for keeping the class out of having a party," I responded now trying to fit all of the bags on my arms.

"Here, let me help you," Seth offered taking half of the bags. Before I could protest he said, "We're about to close soon and besides we aren't going to get anymore buisness. We've hardly had any all day."

"Fine," I accepted. He set down the stuff and went to close up the store. Once he returned, we left the store together to take the short walk to my house.

Usually Seth is very quiet, definitely opposite of me. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut. Though I can get Seth to open up to me a lot. Once I get him going we could talk for hours straight. So, that's what I did for that walk.

We talked the whole walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All day all I could think about was this story. So here we go, another chapter. (: Thanks for the review by the way! Oh and sorry I don't have better formatting like the beginning, Chapter 1, or indenting. The laptop I'm on refuses to allow me to do that. :|**

I love being able to get up early, before anyone else is awake and get started on my daily brew of Jell-O early in the morning. Summer vacation is amazing, I've had so much free time to decide where I want to go in life and what I want to do. It's going to be hard especially since I'm a werewolf, I can't stay in one place for too long. I'll stop aging soon so I've been considering if I want to drop out or graduate first. I can pick it back up whenever I want if I do drop out. Being related to the Cullen's, I can get my hands on the paperwork to get back into school whenever I want without anyone suspecting a thing.

Besides, I'm sixteen now, I have to overcome my fears and do what every normal sixteen year old wants to do: drive. This brings me back to Leah. After getting some Jell-O started, I grabbed some already made Jell-O and took it with me to go over to Leah's house. We made plans a while ago that today she was going to teach me to drive. She lives on some back roads so it's perfect.

Leah is kind of one of the last people to teach me to drive. With my dad, he got very angry very fast. I was on edge the whole time and he didn't have quite enough patience to deal with my constant complaining. My mom became on edge just with the thought of teaching me to drive, she's too much of a softie to deal with me sometimes. The Cullens were a definite no. I love them and all but the whole vampire against werewolf thing kind of keeps us at a little distance.

When I explained this all to Leah, she squealed and demanded I let her teach me. Reluctantly I did, so there I was walking as slow as I could over to Leah's house. I looked at my phone and realized I still had four hours before I was supposed to be at Leah's. The walk there was only half an hour long. Immediately, I thought to go to Seth's. It was right down the street from her house and he was an early riser like me.

I walked up to the house and before I could even knock the door was opened. Seth was there smiling at me, always a cheery ass guy.

"G'morning Seth," I greeted him as he let me inside. I followed him and the scent of blueberry pancakes into the kitchen. I sat down at the little table as he went back to cooking his pancakes.

"Good morning Sophie," Seth responded very cheery, "Want some pancakes?"

"Yes please!" I practically shouted at him. I may not be fat but I was constantly eating. I think being a werewolf gives me that advantage. I took my Jell-O bowl that was already empty and rinsed it out in his sink. I left it there because I knew I would come back for it later.

Seth brought over our pancakes to the table and I started digging in, "What are you doing over here Sophie? You usually don't come this early."

"I was going over to Leah's but I realized I left really early. I knew you get up early so I thought I'd hang out here," I responded between mouthfuls of pancake.

I looked up at Seth and he was frowning down at his pancakes. I twitched my eyebrow up at him and he said, "I don't think it would be a good idea to go over there, her and Quentin got in a huge fight."

I banged my fist against the table, "Again? Really? What the hell is wrong with them? She seemed so happy to see him yesterday."

"I don't know but it was pretty bad, I could hear it all the way down here," he said after finishing off his three pancakes. He got up and sat his dish in the sink but immediately came back to sit across from me.

"Damn," I muttered shaking my head, "We had planned a date today. She was supposed to take me out for a driving test today."

Seth smirked, he knew about my fear of cars, "I would have thought you would be happy that got cancelled."

"Haha very funny," I rolled my eyes at him, "Maybe I should go over there and see what's up."

"I dunno, it may not be the best idea though..." he muttered, his voice trailing off. We both knew how much of a temper Leah could get. She's a female werewolf; sometimes she just can't help it. I kind of understood her but sometimes she was too hormonal or insane even for me.

"I guess I shouldn't. I don't really feel like dealing with her drama today," I explained rubbing my temples. I knew she would probably be very annoyed with me later. It also might look like I'm really neglecting her but these fights between her and Quentin happen all the time. They're like an old married couple already.

"Besides, don't you start school again next week?" Seth asked taking my empty plate away from me. I gave him a smile for a thanks and thought for a moment.

"Wow, I guess I do," I muttered thinking it through, "Damn."

"Is it really that bad?" he asked raising his eyebrow. I sighed and tapped my fingers against the table.

"It's just ridiculously boring," I explained, "I could be doing so many other things, school isn't really going to help me much anymore. It's not like I'll be able to have a stable job anyways. I'll have to move around a lot for when I stop aging. I guess school has just become useless, especially since I don't like anyone there."

"You should at least graduate. Once you do that you'll get it done and over with. You'll have a long free life after that," Seth pointed out and I smiled.

"I am excited for that dude!" I smirked thinking about all of the endless possibilities I could have. Being immortal rocks!

This led Seth and I into a huge conversation on all of the possibilities we could have with our lives. We got into the most insane scenarios, we could be the most expertised hoarders or learn every instrument known to man. Even invent a couple. After a couple of hours my phone went off interrupting our conversation.

"Hello?"

"Sophia! Where are you sweetheart? Lunch is ready. Oh I was so worried you and Leah might have gotten in an accident or something!"

"Mom I'm fine, I'm over at Seth's house I'll-"

"Seth's house? You two have been hanging out so much lately!"

"We've always hung out a lot mom. What are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know but your lunch is getting cold so hurry up!"

And with that she hung up on me. I glared at the phone then put it back in my pocket. "I gotta go Seth. If you talk to Leah tell her I'm in trouble for the day or something and that's why I couldn't come over."

"Will do," Seth said with a smile. He led me to the door and waved, "See ya later!"

**Hmmm...kinda boring...I know. But don't worry, it will get better next chapter. Promise! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: By the way! I don't own Twilight.**

First day of school. Somehow I found a reason to drag myself out of bed and get ready for the day. I have been dreading this day ever since summer vacation started. I refused to even go shopping for new clothes or supplies, I let Aunt Alice deal with that. She actually did an okay job with it. My first day outfit was dark skinny jeans, black and yellow converse, and a yellow tank top. I was worried she might go too over the top, some of the stuff was insane like the little black dress but as long as I had one or two normal outfits I was okay.

I went downstairs and saw my mom waiting at the bottom of the steps for me. She had a smile on her face and a bowl of Jell-O in her hands.

"Good morning baby girl," I smiled and took the Jell-O as she kissed me on the top of my head, "Seth said that he would meet you up at school at the end of the day to walk you home. I hope you don't mind? Your father and I have meetings with the boys' teachers. They got in trouble once again."

Ah, the sweet things about my little twin brothers Josh and Jacob Jr. They were constantly getting in trouble and they go to a private school. The school runs all year round. They're both 11 years old and I hardly have to deal with them much anymore. Thankfully.

"That's fine," I muttered, "We gotta get going though so can we leave now please?"

"Of course hon," she smiled cheerfully. That woman would be cheerful no matter what.

* * *

><p>School. What a horrible place. The work wasn't too hard, I struggled a little but I passed by with mostly B's. A couple of C's and A's here and there. When I first started school, more importantly around middle school, I tried to be a popular person. I tried to be normal and like any other teenager strived for acceptance from my peers. After a while I realized it was completely useless. So I've allowed myself to become the social outcast. That girl that know one really knows or talks to. It's lonely but it's a lot easier then pretending I actually want to fit in with these people when we both know that will never happen.<p>

Once the final bell rang I slowly made my way out of the school. I always had to walk very slow. There was a thin line of walking a fast human speed and walking a slow werewolf speed. If I tried walking a speedy human speed I usually got carried away. I reached the beginning of the dirt road that led to my house to find Seth wasn't there. I frowned and glanced around. I heard someone running up behind me and I whirled around.

It was a guy I recognized from one or two of my classes. I think his name was Carson. He was big and muscular and could be considered very attractive if he didn't have a stupid look on his face all the time and didn't talk like an ogre.

"Hey, uh, you're Sophia right?" he asked glaring down at me. I wasn't sure if he was actually mad at me or just trying to concentrate on me. I shifted uneasily and glared back at him.

"It's Sophie."

"Yeah, whatever. I was wondering, are you single?" Carson asked this like he already knew I would say yes. I wanted to spit in his face. I decided I'd humor him, see where this was going.

"Yes, I am," I responded still keeping my glare.

He smiled and said, "Cool dude, you wanna go back to my place? I'm having a party tonight but I'd be happy to cancel for you."

I glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "C'mon, you know you wanna have a fun night with me!" he put a hand on my shoulder then snapped it back, "Wow, you're really hot!"

Aw hell no, I'm going to beat the living hell out of this stupid punk. Who the hell did he think I am? I thought he was one of the more popular people, why would he be trying to get in my pants, out of all the stupid whores he could have in this school.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He smelled like meat and sweat. He used his other hand to twist my face to look up at him, "C'mon babe, lets-"

Carson was cut off when someone pulled me out of his arms and pushed him onto the ground. I fell down on the ground and groaned when my head bounced off the concrete. Damn! Someone must have used a lot of effort to do that! I'm a werewolf for crying out loud. I stay laid down on the ground a little shaken from what just happened. I heard a sickening crack and I sat up to see who this attacker was.

It was Seth. He was standing over Carson and he punched him in his face. It was all bloody and mangled so I looked away immediately. I realized I was kind of gasping for air, Seth knocked the wind out of me. He looked up, saw me, and ran over to help me up.

My head was whirling and I hadn't quite taken everything in. I held onto him because I wasn't sure if I could stand up myself without falling. His body was trembling against mine. I think my body might have been trembling too, although I would never know if it was from shock or anger. I was worried he might phase. If he did it so close to the school someone could see him. I grabbed his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Seth," I muttered trying to say it comfortingly, "I was just about to push him away myself. He wouldn't have been able to do anything."

His trembling slowed down a little and I smiled at that, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. Are you okay?"

He pulled me back a little and put both of his hands very gently on my head to inspect it. When he saw nothing wrong he wrapped me up into a hug which helped his trembling a lot more.

"No I'm fine," I murmured into his chest. I was just really tired now, "Let's go home before anyone sees us with that." I pointed to Carson's still breathing but very bloody body.

"Yes," Seth said and let me go so we could walk. I started to take a step but kind of fell. I was still dizzy but thankfully Seth was right there to catch me, "Do you mind if I just carry you?"

Instead of responding I just held my arms out for him. He scooped me up and held me bridal style. He took me home and gave me to my mom who had gotten home earlier then expected. After examining me for any injuries she let me go upstairs and go to bed.

I didn't sleep well though. All I could think of was how angry Seth had gotten. Seth and I are really close friends but I can't believe he got so angry. He knows I'm a werewolf, I was just about the beat the shit out of that guy myself. He's such a freak, that Seth. Besides, why would mom have Seth come after school to walk me home anyways? Does anyone realize that I AM a werewolf and I could knock anyone in my school out with just a punch? I stayed up very late trying to think of what the hell was wrong with my family. Maybe everyone just doesn't believe I can take care of myself.

That really pisses me off.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for asking that SilenceIsCompliance. I have been thinking a lot through about Sophie, her family, and how the imprinting is going to work throughout the week and I've already got it all figured out. I will definitely explain it all in the upcoming chapters. So just keep reading and you'll see. ;D Thanks again!  
><strong>

I remember the first time I phased like it was yesterday. The fact that it happened just a year or so ago doesn't particularly help either. Everyone kind of assumed that since I didn't get any of the vampire gene that I wasn't going to become a werewolf either so I would just end up being a human. I mean, being a female werewolf is very rare. Leah is basically one of a kind so no one ever expected that I would become a werewolf.

When I do think back on it now though, I think it's kind of stupid everyone assumed that I wasn't going to become a werewolf. Werewolves become werewolves from being around vampires and I'm RELATED to vampires! The odds of me becoming a werewolf were greater for me then Leah.

Everyone, especially my brothers, just kept reminding me that I wouldn't be a werewolf. I wasn't going to be amazing in any way. I was just a normal average human stuck in a family of amazing immortals. It was definitely a disappointment. Somehow I didn't let it get to me too much because I still had that little strand of hope that I would phase.

So as you can imagine, it was very shocking when I did phase for the first time. It wasn't like I had no idea what was going on, I had a lot of background knowledge about wolves. Dad always told me stories about the wolves and with friends like Seth and Leah I was with the pack a lot. I always did seem to lean more towards the wolf side of the family rather then the vampires.

It was more of a 'Holy shit! Why is this happening to me?' kind of a thing.

It was a peaceful summer afternoon of last year. A week before school was starting to be exact. It was the whole family outside. Me, mom, dad, and the twins: Josh and Jacob Jr. Better known as Junior. We all were outside on the huge back porch eating sandwiches together; we were waiting for night to come so we could catch fireflies like a cheesy ass family. Mom wanted us to spend as much time together before 'her little babies' had to go back to school. Somehow I got sucked into all of it.

"So are you kids excited to go back to school?" my dad asked right after he took a bite of his sandwich. I smirked and rolled my eyes at him. He was a grown man and still didn't know how to eat with his mouth shut. He's such a kid! Mom placed her hand on his face, probably showing him how sick he looked and handed him a napkin. My dad put on his best little pout for my mom then turned back to us.

"Hecks ya!" Junior shouted jumping up from his seat. "I get to see all of my friends! And besides, I'm going to 8th grade now. I gotta claim my spot on the top of the food chain."

I snorted as he flipped the hair out of his eyes like he was bad ass. Of course his twin gave him a high five followed by dad's high five. My mom just smiled and shook her head, "Hey that's good sweetheart. At least you're excited right? Just don't forget to keep up your grades alright? That goes for both of you."

Junior and Josh both nodded their heads and I could tell they weren't really listening. Now all they could think about was being in 8th grade, they highest grade in middle school. They definitely thought that they were going to be so cool. I slipped off my jacket and continued eating my sandwiches. I had been eating all the time lately, my mom was sure it was just another growth spurt coming soon.

"How about you Sophia?" mom asked looking over at me. She was sitting beside me and grabbed my hand before I could grab my fourth and final sandwich. I glared at her but when she just continued smiling down at me like the happy go luck woman she was I decided to answer.

"I'm not really excited at all." I responded simply shrugging my shoulders. My mom frowned and placed her hand on my cheek. That wasn't the answer she wanted. Junior laughed and I snapped my head across the table to send death glares at the little punk.

"How could she be excited? Sophie has made it clear that she is on the bottom of the food chain in school." Junior stated smirking at me. "No one in school wants her there." I scowled at him and kicked him from under the table. The little twit cried out in pain and crashed down on the floor. My mother immediately sprung up and sprinted over to Junior like I just decapitated him. My father and I both jumped out of our seats at the same time and he glared down at me.

"Sophia why-!"

"Dad you have to believe!" I shouted before he could get a word out. It was starting to get really hot out so I took off the second shirt I had and resorted to wearing the tank top I had on underneath. "I kicked him but I didn't put a lot of force behind it. Not enough to make him cry!"

And there he was sobbing like a little baby in our mother's arms. Josh was standing behind them trying to figure out if he should laugh or comfort his twin brother. As my dad stared me down trying to figure out if I was lying or not Josh walked over to stand behind me.

"Gosh Sophie you-" Josh started to push my arm playfully but snapped it back yelling out, "Dear lord! You're really hot! And I don't mean that in the gross way."

My mom immediately snapped her head up from my sniffling brother and stared at me. I knitted my eyebrows together suddenly uncomfortable with all of the attention coming onto me. Junior's tears have calmed down to sniffles and glares so now my mom rushed over to me. She placed the back of her hand on my forehead and I could tell she was checking my temperature, not trying to show her thoughts. Although she did show me her worry in the process.

"I think you might have a fever baby," she murmured looking back at dad nervously. I could tell it wasn't a fever. I didn't know what it was so I didn't argue and I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Come on boys lets go back inside. Junior and I need to talk," my dad grunted obviously clueless as to what to do. He dealt with their protests and led them into the house. I frowned and grabbed onto the table quickly. The heat was starting to fill it up inside me faster and faster and I was sure I was going to be sick.

"Sophi-"

The trembling quickly started taking in and I knew I needed to move. I wanted to run. Running would help the heat. If I ran the heat would go away. I go and the heat goes too. My thoughts were screaming this at me and I jumped over all of the stairs and starting sprinting into the forest behind our house. My mind was like a broken record repeating 'Run Run Run!' endlessly.

"SOPHIA!"

Both of my parent's shouted after me but I kept sprinting into the forest. I was going a whole new speed, I've never been this fast. I stopped suddenly when I realized how fast I was going. The shaking and heat was actually getting worse, running was no help at all. I could see my vision turning red and I started screaming.

In an instant my dad was there and he immediately recognized what was happening. He tried talking to me but I couldn't make out anything he was saying because my trembling was so awful. Finally the heat was released and it felt like my body exploded. I could feel my muscles and bones changing and morphing and suddenly stop. The heat was gone but I was still trembling a little. Maybe it was because I was scared?

I opened my eyes and saw my dad's wolf form looking down on me. The huge smile on his face was easy to see even though he was a wolf. I blinked a couple of times and jumped when I heard a voice in my head.

_How are you doing Sophie?_

It was my dad's. In the back of my mind, I knew that it was normal that I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine but from the shock of what happened I didn't really connect it. He understood I was still confused so he didn't bombard me with thoughts. I shook my head and found it funny how I had so much think fur falling around my face as I did it.

Slowly but surely I got up onto my paws and barked happily. It actually happened. I was a wolf! I wasn't a normal average human, I was just as special as everyone else in the family. My dad barked with me and smiled.

_Welcome to the pack Sophia. _

I looked down at my dark russet brown fur and smiled. I couldn't believe that I was a wolf. I was now in dad's pack along with Leah and Seth and all of the other wolves. For once I wasn't the weakest link in the family. I was _immortal_. I knew from now on my boring life as an average human would never be the same because I could phase into a wolf. A wolf! Slowly I trotted along around my dad adjusting to the different way of working my muscles taking all of this in.

_Dad! This is insanity!_

_A good insanity right? _

_Totally. I wanna run. Can we run? Let's run!_

Now I was going haywire. I had this new found energy and I wanted to let it all go. I wanted to run as fast as I could and test out how amazing this wolf form was. I wanted to run as fast as I did before I phased and feel the wind go through my thick fur. I wanted to let it all out. Did this wolf form make you act more like a dog because I wanted to trot around and yip and yap like a little dog. My mind seemed to be running as fast as a dog's when it saw a squirrel except mine was all about running at that moment.

_Let's run!_

My dad started sprinting off and I followed him barking as I went. It was so weird to have a _bark. _It was so weird to have four paws to run on rather then just two legs. The speeds I could go were mind boggling. I had to tag close to dad because I wasn't sure if I would get dizzy with all of the trees zooming past us. Somehow I managed to stay under control and dodge every branch and root that tried to trip me. I didn't understand how any of it was possible but I loved it.

I loved it.

_Dad I want to show the rest of the pack._

I stopped knowing my dad would be stopping too. He nodded his head in agreement and we both started running down to Sam's house. I knew dad would go there first, he wanted to show me off to Sam. I could see it in his thoughts.

I was beaming inside. All I could think of were how many positives there were to being a werewolf, I didn't bother myself with the negatives because I loved the thought of being special.

I might have even loved it more then Jell-O. Notice I say _might have._

**So there you go. A little peek into Sophie's past. (:**


End file.
